TRP: Nixe and Various (Homecoming)
Mink: '''at 8:41 PM Outside of a rundown little inn. Day 135 Tricksy Smirnova. Her name whispered at the back of Gwydion's mind and he spent his time researching her, trying to find out about her or where she was, but he kept coming up empty handed. The closest he found was that she had a daughter in Skyport, a daughter that conveniently worked with Mishka. It took a little bit of asking and carefully spoken words to find out where she was and, as soon as he knew, he left Azriel's place to find her. He found her outside of a rundown inn, scrubbing mud off her boots though it still clung to her clothing. He glanced over her, noticing the frown and her overall state, and that people were avoiding her; she was too cute for either situation. "Good evening," he said as he stepped closer, trying to avoid the flecks of mud as best he could. '''Coyote: at 8:45 PM She glanced up, surprised. She glanced around. People had been skirting around her ever since she accidentally skewered that boy who grabbed her butt. She'd felt just awful about it, too, but no amount of apologizing had managed to convince anyone else to come near her. "Hello," she said. The man was elegant and well-dressed, looking pretty out of place on the dangerous side of the port district. "Um," she said hesitantly. "You, um... shouldn't be out around here at night. You're really nicely dressed, sir. People might, um... you know..." She flapped her hands. "Shank you and take your stuff. Goro said this is a bad part of town." She winced and looked away. Goro had said it was a bad part of town. Ages ago. She hadn't seen him. Mink: '''at 8:50 PM "Thank you for your concern," Gwydion answered with a smile, laughing below his breath. She was unlike any rumor he had overheard and unlike what he was expecting to work with whom she did. But looks and attitudes were deceiving. He doubted she would be in this part of town if she didn't have something up her sleeve. "If it's so bad why are you out here?" '''Coyote: at 8:55 PM "Oh." She went back to scrubbing the last bit of mud off her boots. Once she was done, satisfied, she put them back on and laced them up. I did something awful and don't want to see people, she thought. This seemed like the least likely place to run into anyone. At least while she was still... figuring out what to do. "Avoiding people," she said pleasantly. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Plus, the thieves aren't really a problem. They're all scared of me? I feel awful about it." A white cat trotted out of a box beside her, then sat her feet. She swept it into her arms and stroked it, and it settled into her arms. "Why are you out here?" Mink: '''at 8:58 PM "I'm looking for a Ms. Nixie Smirnova." Gwydion smiled easily, watching the tiefling stroke the cat. "If you would rather avoid people, I can leave." '''Coyote: at 8:58 PM "Oh no," Nixie said, sitting bolt upright. "No, please stay. I just-- gosh, I wouldn't know where to talk to you. D'you really want to chat in this alley?" Mink: '''at 8:59 PM "Do you want to go inside?" '''Coyote: at 9:00 PM "Inside? No. No. That's not much better," Nixie said. "Gosh, I don't know. Maybe the docks? No, it's just as bad there. Um, I'm Su.... I'm Nixie, by the way." She juggled the cat into one arm, then held out her hand. Mink: '''at 9:02 PM "Gwydion." He took her hand and gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. "There's a bar not far from here we can go to instead." He paused. "Or maybe there's a park nearby?" He hadn't fully familiarized himself with Skyport yet; much of the place was too seedy and too filthy. '''Coyote: at 9:11 PM His hand was smooth and delicate, like Mishka's. A noble, maybe? He was an elf, so... this was so odd. Where had he come from? Nixie flushed a bit, curious and-- yeah. Curious. She glanced away. She laughed. "You don't want to go to the park, either. A bar is okay. Maybe a, um, quiet one, though? I don't like-- you know, lots of people." Mink: '''at 9:15 PM "I think we can find one." Gwydion smiled again and led the way to the bar. It less rundown than the inn he had found Nixie outside of, but it was quiet. He noted the people within the interior before ordering drinks, taking them, and leading Nixie to a quiet table in a corner. He waited for it to sit in the half-moon booth before joining her and handing her drink. He sipped his own glass of wine, gaze flickering over Nixie again. She wasn't quite what he imagined, but...there was something about her. "How long have you been in Skyport, Nixie?" '''Coyote: at 9:24 PM "Um. In general?" She twisted her napkin in her hands. "A year or two... But I left for a month to-- I went to see my mother." Her drink came, and she sipped it, fingers flexing on the glass. "Are you a friend of Mishka's?" Mink: '''at 9:26 PM She answered a question without him asking, that was nice. He took a sip of wine to think over how to answer the question about Mishka. "We're...acquaintances," he answered. Not friends, but not enemies. "How was your mother?" '''Coyote: at 9:27 PM "Oh. She's dead. I mean, not dead-dead. The walking kind. Kind've a dick now, honestly, not really fun to talk to. I mean, she's, um, normal, though, regular. She's always been dead." Mink: '''at 9:29 PM Gwydion squeezed his glass tightly. Lich. He hadn't known that and that...that was interesting. "Always?" '''Coyote: at 9:31 PM "Yeah, I don't know." Nixie swallowed. It felt something squeezed her heart painfully, a stabbing pain in her ribcage. She had memories of her mom being..... Warm. "Fifteen years or so," she said. "Um, so yes. Always. Why?" Mink: '''at 9:36 PM "I never heard of someone...having that uh-condition for that length of time." Fifteen years was short and Nixie had to be older, but, sometimes, always could just be a very long time. Gwydion took another sip of wine. "Do you visit her often?" '''Coyote: at 9:37 PM "Oh no. Never, no. She threw me out," Nixie said. "Why d'you want to know about m... about Tricksy?" Mink: '''at 9:40 PM Gwydion twisted his glass at Nixie's answer. Parents...well, some people should have never been parents. "She has a book that I need." He finished off his wine and glanced about the room to make sure no one was near enough to hear even though he dipped his voice low. "It's a book on necromancy and Mishka said she had it last." '''Coyote: at 9:43 PM Nixie looked away. "She lives... she's north of here. It's four weeks away though. By ship. And I don't-- I don't think it's on any maps, and I don't... I don't, um, actually know where it is. I don't know how to get there. I just-- whenever I went somewhere, Kelpie or... Kelpie captained the ship." She shook her head. "You can try to take it from her, but I don't think she'll give it to you." Mink: '''at 9:47 PM Now he was going to have to find a ship and find a crew willing to sail that ship. Gwydion leaned back in the booth, wrapping a hand around his staff. "I would rather talk than try to take something from her." It didn't always work, but it was always a try. He twisted his staff. "Do you know of any good ships around here?" '''Coyote: at 9:49 PM "A few. They won't know the way, though," Nixie said. "And she-- moves. She's usually on her ship. Not in the stronghold... I don't know if it will do any good." Kept twisting the napkin. "Maybe I can, um-- maybe I can think of something. A way for you to talk to her. I'm not sure if you-- should, though?" She sat upright. "Oh! I know-- there's this fox person who can cast this spell that makes you talk to someone in your dreams... You could talk to her." And then she stopped. "Oh. She left, though. Maybe we can find her again, though." Mink: '''at 9:55 PM Tracking down a lich on a ship would be difficult. It was even more difficult because he was landlocked. He watched Nixie twist the napkin in her hands. She seemed nervous, but it could have also just been her - she had flapped her hands earlier. He didn't know and it didn't matter; he needed to get to Tricksy. Gwydion arched an eyebrow at the mention of a 'fox person'. "Oh, I would like that," he said with a smile at Nixie at her idea that they could find her again. "What does she look like?" '''Coyote: at 10:02 PM "Um. Different things. A fox, sometimes. One time a horse. Usually she... like... looks human, though. Dark hair. Pretty. Normal-looking. Barefoot, usually? My friend Goro has this whistle that makes her ears twitch," Nixie said. "Maybe we can contact her somehow. My friend Roddy has a spell that lets him message people." Mink: '''at 10:05 PM A shapeshifter. Complicated. Yet -- Oh. She had a friend who could help; maybe even two friends. "That would be wonderful." He smiled easily at Nixie. "Would they be willing to help?" '''Coyote: at 10:11 PM And then Nixie tensed. She averted her eyes. She tore the napkin into bits. "I don't know if I should, um..." Her voice got quiet. "I don't know if I should talk to them." Mink: '''at 10:12 PM Gwydion's brow furrowed. "Why shouldn't you talk to them?" '''Coyote: at 10:15 PM Smaller and smaller bits of napkin. Finally, she shoved it aside. "Tricksy's a fucking lich," she blurted out. "And she-- she asked me about the... the plague, the Diva thing, and my friends, and Mishka, and I told her--" She hid her face in her hands. Took a steadying breath. "I told her Mishka was," she said. And then she got angry at herself away, shoving herself away from the table. She had told her mother that Mishka was weak and vulnerable and Mishka had fucking trusted her and he was going to be... so angry. And he'd throw her out, or-- something. Or he'd lost respect for her. Or he'd call her a child. "I told her everything I knew about my friends," she said, hands fisted in her dress. "And she's a fucking awful person, and I don't know what she's going to do with that information. I just wanted to leave. What if they're angry?" Mink: '''at 10:23 PM A prickle of discomfort worked its way through Gwydion. This situation, how upset Nixie looked, all of it...none of it was something he handled often. No one confided in him except Raef and now there was a line there, something neither of them could cross, but this tiefling was clutching her dress like it was her last lifeline. He turned his staff again. "If they're angry, then that is their problem," he finally said after a few moments of silence. "Liches can be persuasive." And this one was Nixie's mother. "They would understand and if not..." He shrugged. "There are plenty of other people who would be friends with you." '''Coyote: at 10:25 PM She put her head down and closed her eyes. Yeah. Yeah that was... true. Objectively speaking, she was adorable, and clever, and she was excellent with magic. These were facts. Nixie knew who she was. "Okay," she said. She straightened up. "You're right. I should--" She stumbled out of her chair. "I just should go... talk to them. Some of them. I should talk to... Goro, at least." Her heart clenched, again. She felt awful. She'd been so upset about-- about leaving, and not knowing if she'd come back, that she hadn't tried the clamshell mirror until it as long out of range. Mink: '''at 10:27 PM Gwydion was quick to his feet when Sugar stumbled, reaching out to gently steady her. "Maybe you should wait until the morning." '''Coyote: at 10:29 PM She steadied herself on his arms and moved a little closer to stay on her feet. She met his eyes. "No. No, I want to go home." To Goro. To Roddy. To Hansel. To Mishka. Mink: '''at 10:32 PM Gwydion could have let her go, wished her good luck, and been on his way. He had enough information and there were ships. He could always look for Nixie another day, after she had spoken with her friends, but she had moved in close. This was different. "Would you like some company?" '''Coyote: at 10:38 PM "Yes. Yes, I think so." She lingered a moment, still steadying herself. Then she let go, a bit flushed. She downed her drink for courage, brushing past him on the way out. She walked boldly towards Mishka's estate, trying to imitate the way Mishka walked (like a cat slinking down the street). The slight swagger. Mink: '''at 10:41 PM Gwydion followed Nixie from the bar, watching her change in demeanor. There was always something else below the surface and he was sure that Nixie held depths that not many knew about. As they walked he was aware of where they were going, but he didn't stop her. Mishka likely didn't want to see him again, not so soon, but he was just accompanying Nixie. He could disappear once they were at the front door. "Do you need anything else?" he asked as they reached the entrance. She seemed well enough now. '''Coyote: at 10:43 PM "Um." She dallied. "You're not-- coming in?" She looked disappointed. Mink: '''at 10:43 PM "Would you like me to come in?" '''Coyote: at 10:44 PM Nixie's eyes shifted. Looking from the house, to Gwydion, to her room, to Gwydion, to the house. She let go of his hand. "Maybe, um, not right now. You're right, I'm sorry. Maybe-- we could talk some other time, though? About books." Mink: '''at 10:46 PM Gwydion chuckled softly, leaning on his staff. "I think tonight is as good a night as any and you're good company. Unless you have other plans." '''Coyote: at 10:48 PM "Maybe. I don't know." She stopped, torn. "No. No, I should-- I want to make sure my attention is on... them." She hesitated again, ducking her head. "Where do you live?" she said. "I can come knock. Or you can come by here. I'm here. All the time." Mink: '''at 10:55 PM "I'm staying at a friend's house in the older area," Gwydion answered with a warm smile as he straightened. "Until later, Nixie." He gave her a small farewell wave before leaving her outside of the estate. For a rather short period of time it had given him a lot to think about. Part One. Gwydion tracks Sugar down and the two have a conversation about Tricksy. Sugar is encouraged to talk with her friends about what's happened. Title: Part One: Of Books and Friends. '''Coyote: at 11:11 PM two: Begins directly after the last scene. Nixie knocked on the door giddily before she could talk herself out of it. Muse: at 11:16 PM "I got it!" Roddy yelled to the house at large. He was the closest after all. Idly he considered who it might be. Larkin stopping by for a visit maybe? Someone from town coming to visit? Maybe even-- "SUGAR!" Leaving the door ajar, Roddy ran back inside. "SUGAR'S BACK!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, and then ran right back up and scooped her up in a big hug. "You're back! You're okay! You are okay right? You're not hurt or anything?" he asked, setting her back down and trying to look her over. Coyote: at 11:23 PM She hugged him back fiercely, then let him set her down (not, honestly, that she had much of a choice). "I'm fine," she said, ignoring her muddy and stained clothes, the torn hem of her dress. She clung to him for a moment, then let go again. "Are you, um, okay? Is everything... good? Nothing awful happened while I was gone, did it?" Muse: at 11:30 PM "Uh, lesse," Roddy said, taking a moment to think. "Well I nearly died but I'm mostly better now. Hansel, Mishka and Goro went to Calimport. Hansel and Mishka are back, but Goro stayed behind. Ripley's still hanging around- she saved my life when I got poisoned. Larkin and Raef have- vanished somewhere. I dunno where. I think Larkin's still in town? But enough about us, how'd your trip go? Was it- good seeing your mom again?" Roddy asked, and began gently steering her towards the living area. Sure she was muddy but that's why they had Samantha. December 7, 2018 Coyote: at 9:14 AM Nixie dug her heels in, but honestly, being a five-foot-tiefling didn’t really prepare you for being pushed around by a six foot tortle. “Um, hang on.” She pulled away and pulled her boots off to leave them by the door. Mishka would scold her for tracking dirt on his rug. Then what he said registered. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “You almost died?” Then: “Goro... isn’t here?” Muse: at 10:13 AM "Yeah but I'm all better now!" he hastened to reassure her. "See? Fit as a fiddle! As they say!" Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that, she seemed a bit- worried now. And for Goro... That question was tying his stomach in knots. Her boots were off so he draped his arm around her shoulders, half hugging her as they continued for the living room. "Yeah um. Goro's in Calimport," he said. "He'll- be back. Eventually. But for now it's just you, me, Mishka, Hansel and Ripley." Coyote: at 10:16 AM “Oh.” Her hands clenched. She wondered if there was a way to talk to Goro and say hi. There hadn’t been anyone with Sending on the ship. “Why Calimport? What’s he doing? Just... vacation?” Muse: at 10:18 AM "I think so?" Why did she have to keep asking? Like she was worried? She shouldn't be worried. "Anyway enough about Goro, tell me about your trip! Was it- okay? Seeing your mom again? How'd it go? Was that sister of yours nice to you?" Maybe if he pestered her with enough questions, she'd forget her own. Coyote: at 10:37 AM Mishka caught the sound of excited chatter from downstairs, and he stretched out in bed. It was late. Hansel was dead asleep, and Mishka was getting there. He uncurled and slipped away quietly to the door, trying not to wake Hansel. Yes. That was Roddy, and that was Nixie. She had been avoiding him. He’d heard tell there was a pink tiefling in town— the information had slipped in through a contact of his in the Port District— but... she hadn’t come to him. Something was off, there. He narrowed his eyes, listening. He adored Nixie, but he always sort of wondered if she was going to kill him. It was traditional in some circles for apprentices to slay their mentors once they were able, and, well, she was often fairly unhappy about the whole “Mishka helped her mother become a lich” thing. He hung back. In bed, Hansel shifted, grumbling, as if he had noticed his partner had slipped out of bed and wasn’t happy about it. He squinted at Mishka and started getting up as if to grab him and drag him back to bed. “Nixie’s downstairs,” Mishka said briefly. “Do you want to see her? I’m going to hang back. She’s been avoiding me. Strikes me as off. Want to gather a bit more info and listen first.” Izzy: at 10:52 AM Hansel straightened, slightly more alert, then processed what Mishka had said and woke up fully. "Shit. Yeah." His voice came out thick and drowsy, but he pushed himself up. Fuck, he'd been worried about her. Might not've been so bad if he'd been able to see her before she'd left, but as it was she'd just -- fucking vanished. Felt unsettlingly permanent. And avoiding Mishka didn't sound like her. Something must've gone wrong, upset or hurt her. Mishka'd warned him off tangling with her family, but ... She and Roddy were in the sitting room downstairs when he shambled in, still feeling groggy, Mishka lagging behind him. She was a bit muddy, and a little pinker than usual -- frustrated or embarrassed or maybe drunk. Looked uncomfortable. But safe. He sighed in relief and crossed the room quickly to grab her in a hug. Felt like he could crush her. "Fuck, Nixie. You okay?" He pulled back, frowning, to look her over again -- reassure himself. Coyote: at 10:57 AM Mishka didn’t step into the room. Stayed around the corner, instead, folding his arms and leaning against the wall to listen. Didn’t want to interrupt or throw her off. — Nixie laughed weakly as the air was crushed out of her chest. She hugged him back, hesitantly, then looked away when he set her down. “I’m fine.” She’d have to go get her things from the inn where she’d been staying. If she was allowed back. “Um, Roddy said... no new disasters? That’s good.” Izzy: at 11:02 AM She didn't seem fine. He glanced at Roddy, wondering if she'd said anything to him yet, but he didn't look particularly troubled. "Yeah," he said slowly, backing off to sit down. "Nothing comes to mind. 'Cept you getting kidnapped by your sister or some shit." Muse: at 11:09 AM "But now you're back!" Roddy said, beaming. "And we're one closer to having the team all back together. Then we can do more adventure-stuff!" Coyote: at 11:23 AM It had been raining intermittently on the way over. Nixie thought about leaving, just running away again, but made herself stay still. Her clothes were soaked in some spots but dry in others, and her hair was wet. She wrung it out. Outside, it began to rain again, and distantly there was thunder. Nixie crossed her arms. She wanted to sit down by the fire in the library, but there was no sense in getting comfortable if she had to... leave... afterwards. “Okay, but.” She struggled with what to say. “That, I’m, sounds good. I’d really like to.” She averted her eyes. “Um, my mom is a lich, though, and I told her... everything... about the Graverunners. Like. All of it. Because. She asked, and...” Kraken’s teeth. Her voice was high and tight. “And she’s an awful person, and now I’m thinking, god, why did she want to know those things? Does she want to hurt you all? And I helped her. And I should’ve thought of that ahead of time, and not told her, but I didn’t, I didn’t even think about it, because I just wanted to answer her questions and leave, and...” She turned her back. “And then she asked about— about Mishka, and I told her— I told her Mishka was fucked up, because he is, and now she knows he’s weak and he hates when people know that. And he’s going to be upset. And Mishka is probably going to throw me out, because I’m such a fool, and—“ She cut off there and covered her face in her hands. Izzy: at 11:51 AM Hansel wasn't sure how much of the way his skin had started to crawl was because of the distant thunder outside, and how much was because of what Nixie was saying. More how she looked and sounded as she was saying it. A lich -- sure. He didn't know anything about liches, but he didn't know anything about dragons, and if she was going to threaten his crew, he'd fuckin' kill her. No question. This wasn't going to be a problem. He didn't know if that would actually be comforting to Nixie, though -- this person was still her mother, even if Nixie thought she was awful. For a split second he thought about his stepfather, and how he'd realized years after seeing him for the last time that he'd been fucking terrified of him. Done everything he'd said. None of it'd ever been good enough, and when he'd left he hadn't looked back once. He didn't know what he would've done if Elijah had sent someone after him, but he knew he'd've done anything to get away again. "Hey." He stood again and went back over to her, tentatively putting a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to hug her, but she hadn't seemed entirely into it a second ago. "Listen, if Diva couldn't hurt us, your mom doesn't stand a fuckin' chance, all right? It'll be fine. You did what you had to do." He glanced back to see if Mishka had followed him this far, if he'd heard the thing about her thinking he would kick her out. Hansel wanted to reassure her about that, too, but -- there was every chance Mishka would be upset with her. Not enough to harm her, but maybe enough to need her ... away from him. Or -- well, he was different, now, with her and with Samantha and even with Roddy. Maybe she'd tug on his heartstrings. Either way, Hansel stayed by her side. Muse: at 2:33 PM What was- what. There was- a lot of stuff to unpack there. But Sugar looked upset- all that other stuff could come later. Roddy scooted over, resting his hand on her back. "Yeah uh, what Hansel said," he said. "I'm um. I'm glad you came back and told us. And I want you to stick around." Slowly, he started to rub Sugar's back. Were they gonna fight Sugar's mom next? Roddy didn't care but- that might be something Sugar was conflicted about. But that was what was nice about a team. They could cover for each other, protect each other. But also. "This means liches are real then?" Coyote: at 2:36 PM Sugar laughed, wiping her face. “Yes. They’re, um. I guess. My mom is real, anyway.” — Ah, shit. Mishka drummed his fingers, listening to her. His first instinct was to scold her. Turn cold, throw her out for a bit, come collect her later. That... wasn’t helpful though. And she was so small. And so young. And this was Tricksy Smirnova, who lived a good four weeks away and generally seemed disinterested in him. It was likely nothing. The prickle at the back of his neck was nerves. He lived with his husband— and two other adventurers on top of that, now, as well. Three when Goro returned. He was stable and in a good place. Fuck, though. He’d have to come up with some plans for how to deal with the Banshee if she did appear. Nixie, though... He padded around the corner and headed down the stairs. Nixie’s eyes went wide when she saw him, and she looked away, staring at the patterned carpet. Izzy: at 3:23 PM Hansel stepped away, a bit, to give Mishka space, but didn't move far from Nixie and left his hand on her shoulder. Muse: at 3:28 PM Oh, Mishka was here. Had he- overheard that thing? About how Sugar'd- told on him? Roddy didn't move, staying where he was sitting next to Sugar, but he kept glancing back and forth between the two. Hoping that he wouldn't have to get between them. Coyote: at 3:40 PM “Nixie,” Mishka said, taking her hands. “Sweet pea. That was a fuckup. Don’t do that again. Ever. But it’s okay, alright? You are nineteen, child. Your mother is... good gods know how old. She’s a lich, for goodness sake.” Nixie still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I could’ve done better,” she said. She made a small, frustrated sound. “If is practiced, or— I mean, I did rehearse, but I didn’t... I didn’t have my... my notes, and...” “Darling,” Mishka said. “Look at me.” He took her chin. “I am very disappointed,” he said in a very quiet, flat voice. “But you will do better. Yes?” She bowed her head. “Yes, Mishka,” she said. “Excellent. Then there’s no problem, yes? Yes.” She folded her arms and stepped away, posture tight. She looked near tears. “Ah, sweetheart,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be mean. Once you are done resting, come to my private study, alright? I will fix this for you. I’ll show you what to do, and I will explain how to do better in the future. Alright? Easy ‘n simple. First, you’re going to tell me every step of that conversation, and I’m going to write down what you told her, so that if it does backfire, if something does happen, we will know precisely what she knows. Understand?” “Yes, Mishka.” He was looking at her too intently. She eyes watered, and she looked away again. “And then I’m going to teach you alright?” he said. “I’ll teach you how to get out of those conversations in the future. How to deflect and how to leave or distract the person, and how to lie. It might not work on y‘ mother, but who knows.” He took a step back. “Of course you will continue staying here,” he said, turning to go. “You may sleep on the ship if you prefer your room there.” She nodded without looking up. “Sweetheart,” he said. “You did well to come home and talk to me. You did the right thing. Welcome back. Go sit down and rest up.” She dithered for a moment, pulling back and then moving forward. Then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He sighed and hugged her back, then let go. Izzy: at 4:20 PM Hansel watched their conversation closely. It rankled him, slightly, the way Mishka spoke to her, but -- he was handling this better than he necessarily had to. If anyone else'd sold them all out to some undead thing -- eh. It wasn't worth thinking about; it was Nixie. You didn't turn on your crew. Even if they fucked up. Once Mishka had pulled away from her, Hansel slipped his arm around her shoulders to tug her against his side and kiss the top of her head, then let her go and shifted closer to Mishka, linking their arms together loosely and bumping his lips against Mishka's hair, too. It was all fine. It was resolved. They'd take care of whatever else was coming when they had to. "Think we're gonna head back to bed." He glanced between Nixie and Roddy. "You two good?" Muse: at 4:37 PM "Um, yeah, I think so?" It wasn't- Roddy who was upset really. Maybe he should be but- right now he was just worried about Sugar. Mishka'd- take care of it though. What could be, right now anyway. Wasn't much for Roddy to do, except maybe one thing. Distraction. "Hey um, if you- aren't wanting to be alone we could- do something?" he offered Sugar, lightly resting his hand on her shoulder. "Forget about all the- bad stuff for a bit. Yeah?" December 8, 2018 Coyote: at 8:00 AM “That sounds good,” Nixie said. She blinked and sniffed. She had missed people being kind to her. They headed towards the library to find something to do. end Title: Hansel, Mishka, Nixie, and Roddy (Reunion). Sugar comes home to Mishka’s estate and confesses she sold them out to a lich. Roddy and Hansel comfort her. Mishka welcomes her back and promises to help her fix it. Category:Text Roleplay